


(a friendship) as natural as breathing

by aqwt101



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asthma, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Пусть у д'Артаньяна нет с собой ингалятора, но зато у него есть друзья. Модерн!АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(a friendship) as natural as breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(a friendship) as natural as breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413526) by [whiplash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiplash/pseuds/whiplash). 



Он не может его найти.

Он проверяет все карманы, но находит только жвачку и старые рецепты. Он проверяет еще раз, потом еще, потому что это невозможно. Ингалятор – не то, что он может забыть, никогда. Он обещал капитану Тревилю – черт, он _матери_ своей обещал, – что его астма не станет проблемой, что она не помешает работе с командой.

Д’Артаньян дрожащими руками вытряхивает из карманов все содержимое и роняет на заснеженную землю. Как бы ему не хотелось, чтобы ингалятор появился, его просто нет. Он пытается вспомнить, где мог его оставить – забыть в столе, оставить в машине, выронить из кармана в лесу, – но это бесполезно.

Сжимая бесполезный телефон – здесь нет сигнала, – он пытается придумать план, но ничего не выходит, потому что для его астмы никогда не было запасного плана. Ингалятор всегда был, практически всегда действовал, а в те несколько раз, что нет, всегда можно было вызвать службу спасения. Хотя в последний раз такое случалось сто лет назад, когда он еще был подростком, а его отец все еще был жив.

Каждый свистящий выдох оставляет перед ним облачко белого тумана. Кашель щекочет горло, но он знает, что если начнет кашлять, уже не сможет остановиться. Он пытается сообразить, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы доехать до ближайшей больницы. Пару безрассудных секунд он заигрывает с идеей просто перетерпеть. Просто как-нибудь… переждать, надеясь на лучшее. Может, приступ будет несильным, может, пройдет сам.

Корка наста трещит и ломается под чьими-то шагами. Д’Артаньян напрягается, в панике выдыхая воздух.

– Ты в порядке?

Он поворачивает голову и оказывается лицом к лицу с Портосом. Широкие плечи его синей куртки с надписью «ПОЛИЦИЯ» припорошены снежинками, он натянул кепку на самые уши, а его шарф – нелепая штуковина, связанная Арамисом, когда тот встречался с девицей из новых хиппи – на три раза обмотан вокруг шеи.

Д’Артаньян открывает рот и снова закрывает, смущенный, хотя не смог бы объяснить, почему. Он снова втягивает глоток воздуха, собираясь попробовать еще раз, когда из кустов вылезает Арамис, а следом за ним и Атос. Слова застывают на языке д’Артаньяна при виде его товарищей по команде, всех троих – старших офицеров с устрашающей репутацией и многолетним опытом.

Признаться в том, что болен – что слаб, что _обуза_ , – когда он уже самый младший и наименее опытный полицейский офицер, которому предоставлена честь служить в спецотряде, кажется невозможным. Хуже тревоги, что они могут попросить Тревиля исключить его из команды – только страх, что они могут быть в этом правы.

– В чем дело? – хмурится Атос; у него в волосах снег, а в руке вечная сигарета. – Почему остановился? До места преступления еще десять минут.

Один полузадушенный вдох, и д’Артаньян оказывается под взглядом трех пар прищуренных глаз. Он бросает взгляд на Арамиса, решив, что тот скорее поймет, что происходит. В конце концов, он изучал медицину (как и теологию, и романтическую литературу), прежде чем прийти в полицию. Это каким-то образом придало ему достаточно квалификации, чтобы обрабатывать их царапины, или, когда лейкопластыря было недостаточно, не давать им умереть до приезда скорой. 

– Астма?

К его удивлению, вопрос задает Атос. Когда д’Артаньян нерешительно кивает, он бросает сигарету на землю и втаптывает ее в снег. Насколько известно д’Артаньяну, это практически беспрецедентное событие, поскольку курение – единственное пристрастие, которое Атос себе позволяет, бросив пить.

– Есть ингалятор? – приходит следующий вопрос. Не дожидаясь ответа, Атос пересекает расстояние между ними и обхлопывает его. Когда д’Артаньян качает головой, у него дергается подбородок. Потом он возвращается к Арамису и выхватывает у него из рук стаканчик с кофе.

– Не уверен, что сейчас подходящее время для кофе-брейка, босс, – острит последний, но его глаза серьезны и следят за каждым движением Атоса. Игнорируя его, Атос снимает крышку – от горячей жидкости поднимается пар – и протягивает стаканчик д’Артаньяну.

– Пей, – приказывает он. Жидкость переливается через край, когда д’Артаньян берет стаканчик дрожащими руками. Кофе горячий и горький, и его бросает в пот от попыток не раскашляться. Рука Атоса на загривке, холодная, но сильная, помогает ему сосредоточиться, и скоро он допивает полстакана.

– Кофе лучше, чем ничего, – объясняет Атос. – По крайней мере, в экстренных случаях.

– Насколько плохо? – спрашивает Арамис, ничто в его лице или голосе не выдает и намека на беспокойство. Хотя д’Артаньян видел, как он вел себя точно так же, когда Портос истекал кровью в аллее, так что не находит это особо успокаивающим. – Мы говорим о _срочно-вызывать-вертолет-плохо_ или о _Портос-нарушит-все-скоростные-ограничения-плохо_?

– Портос, – выдавливает д’Артаньян.

– Дойдешь до машины?

Ответ «нет», и что-то на его лице, видимо, выдает это, вместе со смущением, потому что они не заставляют его признавать это вслух. Они обмениваются взглядами, и это все, что нужно: у них готов план. Это невероятно, это невозможно, это даже сейчас наполняет д’Артаньяна восхищением и страстным желанием дожить до того дня, когда он полностью и всецело станет частью этой магии. Конечно, если его не выгонят из команды до того, как это случится.

Атос дергает подбородком, что значит «действуйте», и Арамис с Портосом опускаются на колени рядом с д’Артаньяном.

– Не пойми неправильно, – подмигивает Арамис; так же он подмигивает старушкам в кафетерии. Потом они подсовывают по одной руке ему под колени, второй под локти и поднимают в воздух. Поездка выходит тряской, и д'Артаньян кренится на плечо Арамиса. Но такое положение позволяет ему с горем пополам продолжать втягивать воздух, потому что когда они начинают двигаться, они делают это быстро. 

Атос возглавляет путь, держа в одной руке ключи от машины, а в другой GPS-навигатор. 

К тому времени, как они добираются до машины, футболка д’Артаньяна промокла от пота и липнет к коже. Вокруг груди сжимается стальное кольцо, и, несмотря на все попытки сдержаться, он начинает кашлять. Каждый вдох становится победой после долгой схватки, и, глядя, как Атос рывком открывает дверь, он вдруг осознает, что может не выбраться из этого леса живым. Что этот день, этот нелепый несчастный случай, может разбить сердце его матери.

– Все будет хорошо, – прерывает его мысли Арамис. – Портос – ужасно беспечный лихач, я лучший медик-недоучка, а Атос – самый упрямый сукин сын в этой стране. С тобой все будет в порядке. 

С этим обещанием он залезает рядом с Портосом, оставив Атоса сесть рядом с д’Артаньяном на заднем сиденье. Атос помогает ему выпутаться из жаркой и тяжелой куртки, потом разворачивает его шарф.

– Выпрямись, – приказывает он, толкая д’Артаньяна назад. – Вдох через нос, выдох через рот. Я знаю, что трудно, но ты справишься.

Он кажется абсолютно уверенным и снова обхватывает загривок Д’Артаньяна, словно намереваясь удержать его не только на сиденье, но и в самой жизни. Д’Артаньян пытается. Пытается снова. Он замечает свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида, но быстро отводит взгляд: у него такое пепельно-бледное лицо, словно он уже мертв.

Портос поворачивает слишком быстро, и их всех швыряет влево. Раздается глухой удар и вскрик, когда Арамис врезается головой в переборку.

– Ремень, – рявкает Атос, несмотря на то, что ни он, ни д’Артаньян не пристегнули свои.

– Минутку, – раздается ответ. – Занят!

Д’Артаньян вдыхает через нос. Выдыхает сквозь стиснутые губы. Кашляет. Кашляет снова. Хрипит. Втягивает еще глоток воздуха. Снова кашляет и устало приваливается к Атосу.

– Я тебе когда-нибудь рассказывал, – разговорным тоном спрашивает Атос, подпирая его обратно, – о моем младшем брате Томасе?

Д’Артаньян мог бы не отвечать. Ответ «нет», и они оба это знают. Атос никогда не рассказывал ни о своей семье, ни вообще о прошлом. Если бы не Арамис с Портосом, распространяющие слухи словно девочки-подростки, д’Артаньян без проблем поверил бы, что Атос появился на свет полностью готовым из головы Тревиля, как один из этих греческих богов.

– Он тоже страдал от астмы, – продолжает Атос. – Был небулайзер, ингалятор с сальбутамолом, что там еще. Наши родители избаловали его до крайности, чтобы компенсировать все, чего он не мог делать. Я его ненавидел.

В его голосе нет ненависти, только нежность. Д’Артаньян хочет спросить, что случилось с его братом, но он слишком устал. Болит голова. Легкие разрываются. Он снова кренится на Атоса.

– Нет, – командует Атос, впиваясь пальцами в шею д’Артаньяна так, что наверняка останутся синяки. – Не засыпай.

Д’Артаньян выдыхает бессловесное, неслышное извинение. И закрывает глаза.

– Вот! – кричит Арамис с переднего сиденья. – Нашел!

В следующее мгновение что-то твердое прижимается к губам д’Артаньяна. Он моргает и обнаруживает, что Атос держит у его рта его ингалятор. Он обхватывает губами насадку и вдыхает. Лекарство кажется горьким на языке. Раздается щелчок – Атос готовит очередную дозу, – и д’Артаньян послушно вдыхает еще раз, когда пластик снова оказывается у его губ. 

– Лучше? – требует Арамис через пару минут, извернувшись за край сиденья. Атос выглядит, словно вот-вот снова скажет что-то о ремнях, когда Портос просто протягивает руку, хватает Арамиса за шиворот и втягивает обратно на сиденье.

– Ты нашел проклятую штуковину, – рычит он, не сводя глаз с дороги. – Теперь пристегнись, прежде чем вылетишь через лобовое в следующий раз, как я заторможу. Атос позаботится о малыше.

– Я не… малыш, – выдавливает д’Артаньян, напряжение утекает из его тела вместе с давлением в груди. Портос на мгновение отводит взгляд от пустой улицы, усмехаясь ему в зеркало заднего вида. 

– Так-то лучше, – говорит он. – Хорошо. Мы будет в городе через пару минут.

– Мне не… нужно в больницу, – д’Артаньян прерывается и втягивает воздух, прежде чем продолжить. – Я в порядке… теперь.

Портос фыркает. Арамис хихикает. Атос качает головой.

– Ты будешь в порядке, когда врачи скажут, что ты в порядке.

Его голос снова прохладный и сухой. Но рука остается на загривке д’Артаньяна всю дорогу до больницы.

 

**Бонусный эпилог**

Значит, вот что было потом:

Капитан Тревиль орет на него, долго. Его мать орет еще сильнее. Портос отвешивает ему подзатыльник. Очень сильный. Арамис начинает носить с собой запасной ингалятор. И заодно заклеивает все карманы д’Артаньяна суперклеем. Атос бросает курить.

Никто не просит д’Артаньяна уйти из команды.


End file.
